Movie theater
A movie theater is a venue, usually a building, where movies are shown on a large screen. On June 13, 1931, a film titled Shark was playing at the Essex Theater in Hill Valley. On the evening of August 25, 1931, Arthur McFly went to the Town Theater to watch a showing of Frankenstein. A young Emmett Brown later went to the theater to watch the same film, which further inspired him in his career in science. In an alternate timeline where Emmett Brown married Edna Strickland, Edna and Emmett watched The Virtuous Husband at the Town Theater instead of Frankenstein. On October 12, 1931, Frankenstein was still playing at the Town Theater. Citizen Brown, Emmett Brown's counterpart from the alternate timeline, watched the film three times that day. In 1943, in Pasadena, California, Emmett Brown walked past the Fox Pasadena Theatre after an interview for a position on the Manhattan Project. By 1955, outdoor movie theaters known as drive-in theaters had become popular. Hill Valley's drive-in was known as the Pohatchee Drive-In Theater. On November 6, 1960, in the timeline where an elderly Biff Tannen used the DeLorean time machine to make his younger self a millionaire, Tannen Pictures premiered the film Dreams of a Madman at a movie theater in Hollywood, California. In 1971, in the alternate timeline where Emmett and Edna Brown controlled Hill Valley, Edna ordered that the Town Theater be torn down as she felt movies corrupted the younger generation. In 1984, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker saw a Clint Eastwood film at a movie theater, on their first date. By 1985, the Town Theater had become the gathering place for the Assembly of Christ church, while the Essex Theater had become an X-rated movie house. During this period, movies were shown at the Hill Valley Theatre. On March 5, 1986, Marty and Jennifer saw the new Clint Eastwood film at a movie theater, to try to normalize their lives after they returned home from 2035. By 2015, the Essex Theater was renovated as the Holomax Theater, and was showing the holofilm Jaws 19. On September 7, 1893, Dr. Emmett Brown traveled in the second DeLorean time machine to October 27, 2017 to find an eighth wedding anniversary gift for his wife Clara; he eventually bought a copy of Lighthouse at the End of the World by Clara's favorite author, Jules Verne, from the Blast from the Past antique/memorabilia store. While in 2017 Hill Valley, Doc passed the Holomax Theater where the movie remake of A Match Made in Space was being shown. The exterior of the building created a giant holographic image of the alien which appeared to reach down to grab Doc, during which he remembered that although the original movie hadn't been great, "the book was really something special". Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **Episode 6: "Go Fly a Kite" **Episode 22: "Hill Valley Brown-Out" *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' *Back to the Future (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' ***Issue 1: "Looking for a Few Good Scientists" ***Issue 4: "Peer Pressure" **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' ***Issue 11: "Continuum Conundrum Part 6: Continuum Consequences" **''Back to the Future: Hard Time'' ***''Back to the Future 18: Stowaway to the Future'' **''Back to the Future: Biff to the Future'' ***Issue 2: "Biff to the Future Part 2" Category:Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Businesses Category:1955 Category:1960 Category:1985 Category:1992